Old Memories in a New World
by xXLiveAndSmileXx
Summary: Leaving for a new place, doesn't always mean let go of your past. Gabriella is leaving to live with her father in New Mexico. With a new home in a new place, it's time to let go. But somehow letting go isn't always that easy. Full trailer inside. TxG R
1. Trailer

Trailer…

**The world she had known since she was six came crashing down.**

_Shows a girl sitting in the kitchen with her mum and stepdad._

"We're getting a divorce, Gaby" her mum looked at her with teary eyes**.**

"But...how…why?" the sixteen year old girl turned her head to her stepdad, before it went back to her mum.

"I've met...someone...else," her mum said slowly while searching for the right words. The words that would somehow make her daughter think better thoughts of her.

"You're getting a divorce, again…"

"I'm sorry Gaby"

**She**** was on her way.**

_Shows a girl; standing on the airport, saying goodbye to her family._

"You will come back, right?" the two identical twins; Sarah and Clarisse, looked up at their stepsister with teary eyes.

"Yes, I'll come and visit you, and I promise you I will call. Maybe you can even come and visit me!"

"Okay Gaby. Don't forget us."

"I couldn't even if I tried." She gave them both a big hug and kissed their foreheads.

**It had all been too much, so she was****taking a break while living with her father.**

_Shows a girl walking out of the car and runs up too an elder man._

"Daddy!" she says before she throws herself into his arms.

"There you are princess; I've missed you so much. It's been nearly a year!"

"I know, I've missed you too."

**Nevertheless, with a fresh start, comes a lot of work.**

_Shows a girl walking through the doors of her new school, only to__ be surrounded by a sea of people._

"Watch out!" the voice ran through her mind before she felt a big orange ball meet her head.

"I'm sorry," a guy with a big afro said before he picked up the basketball, and ran after his friends.

**Will she realize that she can trust someone?**

_Shows a girl starring into the sky, singing a soft song her stepdad taught her when she was younger._

"Hi, I'm Troy Bolton." The boy said to her

"Gabriella Montez"

**And ****most of all, can she learn to let go?**

_Shows a girl screaming at her mother__._

_Switches to the same girl running away from a guy._

"You can't keep running away from everyone. Because someday there isn't going to be anyone left running away from." The afro American girl said to her.

"What about you Taylor?"

"It's not even worth running away from us, because you want get rid of us that easy." Sharpay cut in with a smile, before Taylor got the chance to answer.

**And move on?**

_Shows a girl running away _

"Now you're running away…again!"

**Old memories in a new world coming to fanfiction**

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? Review and tell me if I should do it or not, Thanks… xoxo Sofie


	2. Chapter 1

Hello, first chapter of my story, hope you like it.

* * *

Five years old Gabriella Montez is sitting on the top staircase, she can hear her parents yelling from the kitchen.

"So, you're just going to acceept the job! Not even going to talk to me, your WIFE first?" her mum was screaming.

Gaby didn't really understand what was going on down there, but daddy must've done something wrong to get mum so mad.

"Well, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you! I thought you would be happy about it, support me! This is my dream we're talking about!" Her father was yelling back.

This couldn't be good. They've yelled before, but then it stops and they pretend it never happened. It may not be a super solution but if it works then, why not?

"What about my dream? Do you just expect me to drop all of my dreams to move out to some freaking village, and that's for a marriage that's going to hell anyway? Her mum was seriously pissed right now.

"A marriage that isn't even going to work? You're not even trying!"

"Well, at least I'm not the one who accepted a job offer in New Mexico! I mean of all the freaking places in America, it HAS to be New Mexico! It's like a tiny little town in the freaking dessert!" When mum said this, Gaby knew this fight was not like every other fight. Something was wrong.

"Looks like I'll be moving to New Mexico with only Gaby then!"

"WHAT? With Gaby? My only child, are you kidding me? She's staying here! Now YOU on the other hand, can walk out of that door right now and I'll send you you're clothes with the divorce papers!"

"Fine, if that's what the majesty wants, then that's what she'll get!" Dad ran out of the kitchen, when he walked out of the kitchen doors he saw Gaby starring at him with her big brown eyes. Her eyes were full of tears and her cheeks were already wet.

"No! Daddy, stay!" she was screaming all she could through her tears and sobs.

"I'll come back and visit you, and you'll come and visit me in all the holidays you want, deal?" he loved his daughter more than anything in this world, and seeing her like this broke his heart. She looked up at him with her brown eyes, and slowly nodded her head.

"Good, now be a good girl and take care of mummy. Because I have to leave and want be able to do it in a while, okay?" Gaby nodded her head slowly one more time, before she whispered the three words that if it was possible, broke his heart even more.

"I love you so much daddy."

"I love you too princess." He lifted her head and kissed her forehead, before he took a necklace out of his pocket. The necklace was gold, with a heart shaped medallion on. He slowly put it around her neck and kissed her forehead one last time, whispered I love you one last time and left the house.

Gabriella broke down in tears when she heard the front door close and the car engine start.

"Shh, honey, it's gonna de okay." Her mum whispered into her ear, while she hugged her tight. They sat like this for the rest of the night, in the bottom of the staircase. Gaby didn't fall asleep until the moon was on it's highest and the stars at it's clearest.

Monday morning Gaby woke up to her mum shouting her name, she kissed the picture of her father she always kept under her pillow and started to get ready. She took on the clothes her mother had laid out and went down for breakfast. After breakfast, she brushed her teeth, before her mother drove her to school. After school, she would sit home doing homework or drawing until dinner. After dinner, she would watch some TV and she went to bed.

That was Gaby's routine for the next couple of weeks. Her mum wasn't in a too good shape, and Gaby took it as her job to look after her, and help her. Just like daddy told her to.

She didn't see her daddy until about a month later, when he came to say goodbye before he left for albuquerque, in New Mexico.

"Be a good girl, get good grades and do what your heart tells you to, okay?" he told her as they stood outside on the porch in sunny California.

"Yes daddy, but what about you, aren't you gonna be here with me?" She asked, she was only five and it was still a little hard to grasp her tiny hand around everything.

"Yes, I will be right here." He said and took his big hand and put it on her heart, she may be small but her heart was the biggest he had ever seen. Every father in this world is proud of their daughters. But like he always said, and along with probably every other father. Gaby was something special.

"As long as you wear the medallion I'll always be right here. You'll also come and visit me whenever you can right?"

"Right."

"I love you princess."

"I love you too daddy, I'll see you soon?"

"Yes, you'll see me soon; take care of mummy, now." He said as he kissed her forehead gave her a big hug and stood up.

"Yes, I will take care of her and you!" Gaby said as she jumped up and signalled with her arms that she was big and that she could do it just fine.

"Yes, I'm sure you will do it just fine. Goodbye princess." He said as he stepped into the taxi that would take him to the airport.

"Goodbye Daddy!" Gabriella stood up and ran as fast as she could on her small feet, and ran into his arms one last time.

Gaby stood there waving as the yellow taxi drove away from home. whil standing there, her mother came over and lifted her up, and into her arms. They stood like that, just waving until the taxi was long gone.

* * *

A/N Review if there is something you'd like to say, even if it is to say that you hate it.;P


	3. Chapter 2

A/N I'm really sorry ir took so long time but school is crazy now, with pre-exams and big tests. So, here it is. I'm not very good at writing and stuff so if you don't mind helping me write this, or have a huge thing for spell checks. PLEASE PM me and help me...

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

Sixteen years old, Gabriella Montez woke up to two sets of eleven years old feet walking into her room.

"Gaby" Clarisse, the affected in the family said quietly.

"Yes" she answered; you could still hear the sleep thick in her voice.

"You have to wake up, Dad says its breakfast."

"What time is it?"

"Nine, Dad says you have to drive me and Sarah over to Connie on your way to the mall."

The twins, Sarah and Clarisse are Gaby's stepsisters. Her mum, Maria remarried a year after her father left, to Paul. Paul's wife died during labour, and the moment they met as they said it "They knew they'd gotten it right." Gaby could still remember the day her mum told her like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Six years old Gabriella sat in the living room watching the little mermaid for probably, the thousands time since she got it from her father last Christmas. _

"_Gaby?" her mother asked as she walked into the house. She had left Gaby to watch the movie while she went to the store._

"_Yes mummy" Maria, her mum walked into the living room and smiled as she saw her daughter sing along to all the songs._

"_I need to talk to you about something…something…really important." She said as she turned the TV on mute._

"_Okay" Gabriella didn't really understand how she was supposed to answer it, and she had no idea of what her mother was talking about._

"_You remember I told you about Paul, right?" _

"_Yes! You're friend." Gaby answered happily that she had finally got something right; or so she thought._

"_Well, he's a little more than just a friend." Her mum answered slowly._

"_You mean like best friends? Because that's what I and Holly are!"_

"_Well, no. He's my boyfriend" if she was supposed to make her daughter understand she had to do this slowly. One step at a time._

"_Eww, but mum, they have cooties!" The little girl answered in disgust. Her mum let out a little laugh as she said this._

"_But what about dad, he's a boy?"_

"_Yes, but he's a DAD. He took medicine and then he got rid of them. At least that's what Holly told me her father did."_

"_You see Gaby…Paul is going to be…like your dad. He will not __be__ your dad, but he'll be __like__ a dad." She explained slowly to her daughter._

"_You're trying to replace dad," Gaby answered while the tears were filling up inside her eyes._

"_No, I'm not trying to replace him. No, he isn't going to be your father, daddy will still be dad. Nothing will be different, except that he and his two daughters will be moving in with us." She explained, Gaby wouldn't understand all of this, but explaining this to her would still be hard._

"_Nothing will change? You're not going to__ get me a new dad after Paul?" _

"_This is the last one. Paul will stay with us for the rest of our lives"_

"_Promise?" Gaby asked in a small voice, while her tears were slowly falling down her face._

"_Promise." Her mum answered happily because she knew her daughter would drop the subject._

"_So, I'm getting two sisters?" Gaby said excitedly._

"_Yes, they're twins and their one years old; like babies." Maria answered with laughter in her voice._

"_Really, what's their name?" _

"_Sarah and Clarisse."_

_End of flashback_

As Gaby walked down the stairs, she saw the girls waiting for her at the bottom.

"What do you think of this skirt?" Clarisse asked. The girls had grown up to adore Gaby. They were like two different copies of her, if that makes sense. Sarah was like her at the inside, sweet, caring, smart and a great singer. Clarisse was like her at the outside; she would never buy clothes without talking to Gabriella first, she loved to dance but she was such a drama queen.

"It's really cool, if you want a ride you need to hurry up. I promised Holly I wouldn't be too late."

"Really, Aaron finally asked her out?" Clarisse asked in a happy voice.

"How…how did you know that?" Gaby answered shocked.

"What? You've lived with me for ten years and you still don't know how amazingly smart and beautiful I am? I'm really disappointed in you Gabriella Montez!" The eldest of the two twins answered with a voice filled with sarcasm and laughter.

"I'm your twin and I still haven't figured that out… By the way, listening to Gaby's phone conversations doesn't necessary make you smart or beautiful." Sarah answered before she went into the kitchen to get her cereal.

"She just doesn't want to admit that I'm better than her." Clarisse answered with a smile.

"You keep believing that Drama Queen," Gaby answered as the two of them walked into the kitchen to get their cereal.

"Morning Gaby" Her stepfather Paul greeted her as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Paul" Gaby said and gave him a hug. She and Paul had grown close throughout the years, and she would talk to him whenever her mother wasn't around, which had been quite often over the last two months.

"Where's mum?" Gaby asked as she sat down on one of the six chairs around the table.

"She went out last night; I think she stayed at Michelle's." Michelle was Maria's sister therefore Gaby's aunt.

"Again?"

"Yeah, she called last night but I forgot the reason. Oh, look at the clock, your mum wants to meet me in town in about…ten minutes. You'll drop the girls off at Connie's on your way?" he asked as he put on his jacket and grabbed his keys.

"Yes, I'll be leaving soon, when are you and mum coming back?"

"Around 4 pm I think, you'll be okay with that?"

"Sure."

---

"What about this?" Gaby asked while she held up a black mini skirt.

"No, I don't want him to think I'm an EMO!" Holly answered as she went back to the clothes she was looking at.

"No, we wouldn't want that." Gaby whispered to herself as she went back to the clothes. They had been in practically all the stores in the whole mall, Holly had yet to find something that wasn't too sparkly, too dark, and off course; she could not look like a freaking rainbow.

"What about this?" Holly asked as she held up a purple mini dress.

"It's absolutely stunning, you have to wear it." Gaby said with a sigh of relief.

"Are you saying that because you mean it or because you just want to get out of here?" The blond asked suspiciously. Gaby took a closer look at the dress; it really was beautiful. It reached a couple of inches above her knees, with a v-neck.

"It really is beautiful; you'll look like a princess in it." Gaby answered truthfully.

"That line may work on Clarisse but on me; not so much." Holly said as she skipped into the changing room.

"Sorry, but she does find clothes quicker when I use it."

"Really, so if she comes to you with military pants and a black t-shirt that says: I'm the angel of death, you'll go all 'try it on, you'll look like a princess in it'?"

"Well…no, but Riss isn't really into the dark side as you are."

"Okay… you're starting to sound like my mother."

"She's a famous designer; you're not going to hear me complain about that."

"So, what do you think?" Holly asked nervously as she stepped out of the dressing room.

"Oh my God! You look amazing Holster." Gaby answered as Holly walked out, she really did look beautiful.

---

Gaby looked at the clock for probably the thousand times that afternoon, the clock was nearly 5 pm. Her mum and step dad hadn't come back home, and the twins had decided to spend the night at Connies'.

Gaby woke up 5:27 pm to the sound of tires screeching to a halt in the driveway. The car stopped, but she didn't hear any signs on that the people in the car was going to get out anytime soon.

After five minutes, Gaby had yet to hear the adults come out of the car, so she walked over to the window to see what was going on. Out in the car it looked like her mum and step dad were arguing, and it wasn't a little 'it was a red car, no it was an orange car' type of arguing. This was a huge fight, and something was definitely wrong.

Her parents didn't com out of the car until ten minutes later, and then her mum almost stormed into the house. She threw the door close, and her step dad followed not too far behind. When Gaby heard the door shut for the second time, she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where both her mum and step dad were.

"Oh, hey Gaby" her mum said in a voice that was supposed to be cheerful.

"Hey" She answered and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Ehm…eh…we…have to…eh…talk to you about…something" her mum stuttered out in a squeaky voice.

"Okay"

"We're getting a divorce Gaby" her step dad said in a whisper and her mum had tears in her eyes.

"But...how…why?" the sixteen year old girl turned her head to her step dad, before it went back to her mum.

"I've met...someone...else," her mum said slowly while searching for the right words. The words that would somehow make her daughter think better thoughts of her.

"You're getting a divorce, again…" Gaby answered in a voice full of betrayal.

"I'm so sorry Gaby" her mum answered slowly.

"You promised, you promised this would be the last time!" Gaby was yelling at her mother, but her mother didn't move an inch. She remembered that promise too.

"But…he's a great guy…" her mum said in an attempt to lighten the mood. It didn't help one bit.

"So, we're just going to move out and in with your manhore?" Gabriella said in a voice filled with pain and sarcasm. Her mother obviously didn't pick up the sarcasm.

"Well, yes that's the plan." She answered in a cheery voice as she thought her daughter had gotten used to the idea.

"You're kidding right? I mean you PROMISED, and now you're just going to pretend nothing happened? That MAY have worked when I was five; but it does NOT anymore!" Gaby was back at shouting at the woman in front of her, Paul who had been forgotten in the middle of this, was standing awkwardly on the side. Just watching the girl he loved like a daughter and the woman he used to call his wife arguing in front of him. He was quickly brought back into the argument when Gaby raised her voice again.

"I'm not moving in with your manhore! I'm staying here with Paul and the girls!" She said as she slowly backed away from her mum.

"No you're not, he's not even your real father. And if it WAS possible it isn't because they're moving out to God knows where." Her mum answered in a triumphant voice. Gaby turned around and looked at Paul

"You are?" she said in a low whisper.

"I'm sorry. I planned on staying here, but I got a job offer and I'm getting a divorce so we need a fresh start anyway." He answered and looked down to the floor.

"Oh, where is it?"

"New York" as he said this, a tear slowly found the way down Gaby's cheek. After a couple of seconds with the silence lingering in the air, Gaby turned back to her mum.

"Then I'm moving in with dad" her mum seemed taken aback with this, she sure hadn't expected her to say that.

"What about school…and…ehh, Holly!" her mum said in a desperate attempt at getting her to say. She already knew though that her daughter a made up her mind. And when she had, no-one could change it.

"It is a school in Albuquerque as well, daddy showed it to me not too long ago. And Holly, she'll understand. She'll come and visit whenever she can.

* * *

Okay, I hope you liked it R&R


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:_ I don't know anything except the plot and everyone you've never heard of before.

I'm really sorry for the long wait, but school and christmar preparation has been crazy. Lucky for me, Christmas break has started and I'll have some time off with family and friends. I'll be celebrating in Denmark (on the country side) with my grand mother and I don't know if it's and Internet I can use there. If it is I'll hopefully be posting chapter 4 soon, it's practically done. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

So now, I am sitting in a car on the way to the airport. My plane is heading for my new home in a couple of hours. Next to me, are the twins both sleeping, one on each side. They're both holding my hand like they're afraid I'll disappear if they let me go. Somehow I can understand why they believe that.

They hadn't taken it too well, when they found out that mum and Paul were getting a divorce. In addition, the fact that they are moving to the other side of USA, doesn't exactly make it any better.

Paul, who is driving me to the airport, is sitting in the front with a sad expression on his face.

"I'm not leaving forever you know?" I said in a quiet voice to my soon to be ex-step dad. Now he is more family than my mother is though. The twins, they are probably the one thing I know will never let me down, and somewhere while we grew up; they became the stars who lights up my world.

"I know, it still feels like it though" he answered me and I am pulled out of my thoughts.

"You will come and visit me; right?" a tear found its way down my cheek, and I closed my eyes trying to let it all go.

"Whenever we can, and if I don't the twins won't forget it." He said with a glint in his eye.

"It's going to be hard to say goodbye to them," I said as I looked down at Sarah and stroked her hair.

"it's hard for them as well, me too." He said and I could see that he looks at me through the review mirror.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"You're like my daughter, and to the twins; you're like a mix between a sister and the mother figure they never got."

"I am?"

"Have you ever heard neither of them go to Maria for help? Have you ever seen them go to her when they can't sleep?"

"No…"

"They even asked me if it was you or Maria who was going to sign the papers they got at school." He said with a little smile slowly creeping itself upon his face.

----------

"Boarding flight 124 to New Mexico" the annoying female voice screams through the speakers, and for a moment it feels like my world stops spinning.

"I guess that's my flight," I said slowly, while I fought the tears, which were slowly finding their way behind my eyes.

"You will come back, right?" the two identical twins; Sarah and Clarisse, looked up at me, both with teary eyes.

"Yes, I'll come and visit you, and I promise you I will call. You'll come and visit me too, right?" my voice starts to shake as I says this, and the tears I fought, starts to quickly flow down my cheeks.

"We will Gaby. Please don't forget us." Their voice are pleading, and all I want to do is hug them, telling them it's all a bad joke and that I'm going to New York with them.

"I couldn't even if I tried." I hug them both, and kiss their foreheads, before I turn around and looks at Paul.

"You won't forget me either, right?" My voice sounds somehow much more pleading than I mean for it to.

"No, I promise. I already told you that we'll come and visit you whenever we can." He gave me a big hug and I cry into his shirt.

"You'll have to go now; we don't want you to miss your flight." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Yes we do." Clarissa cut in as she handed me my bag.

"You say it like we won't meet again."

"You never know, every once in a while planes _do_ crash." She said. Her voice is a mix between sadness, serious and sarcasm. A mix you're not going to hear often.

"I'm gonna miss you drama queen, you too princess."

"We'll miss you too." Sarah said as she gives me one last hug, and I start the walk over to the gate. The short walk that seems like it would never end, like I was walking on a ball, while it kept spinning the other way. I am leaving. I am starting fresh. This is what I want, but somehow, I don't want to forget it all. I don't want to move on.

----------

As I follows the signs that says "Arrival" and into the big room, full of people who are waiting for long lost relatives, family, friends or other loved ones. I cannot feel a bit out of place; I am home. It still doesn't feel like home. It feels like every other time I'm visiting dad, like I don't belong. A familiar voice breaks through my thoughts, and I lay all my problems on a shelf in the back of her mind saving it for a later occasion.

"Gaby!"

"Daddy!" I say before I run over to him, and throw myself into his arms.

"There you are princess; I've missed you so much. It's been nearly a year!"

"I know. I have missed you too." I answer and gives Carlos Montez a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review and I'll post Chapter 4 in hopefully not too long. XOX


	5. Chapter 4

If you want to co-write this story with me, or adopt it. You're more than welcome. I'm super busy with school, and some of you may know how long it's been since I uploaded. You can thank DUTCHdevil for this chapter. Hadn't it been for her, I probably wouldn't have posted it. Long stories isn't really my thing, I really want to get good grades and with my exams coming up I'll be focusing on that. Maybe I'll post a one-shot though. They don't take so much time and commitment. Hopefully one of you would want to adopt it, or push me so hard I'll have to upload more often. PM me

Disclaimer: I do NOT own.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"You have to go now. We don't want you to be late for your first day at school." Daddy tells me, as he hands me my backpack.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" he asks as I heads for the door.

"I'm sure, it can't be that hard." I said as I kissed his cheek and went out of the house. The house looks like it is taken right out from some romantic movie; it is beautiful. My room, it's a room 'made for a princess' as daddy keeps telling me. As I walk, down the street and look at all the houses. I walk past the park daddy took me to when I was younger. The ice-cream parlour, he showed me when I first came here, he almost couldn't get me home. I loved it there. The more I sees this, and the more I remember, the more I feel like I'm coming home, but I still don't belong.

Then it is the school, I stop the moment I see the big house, with red banners. The house is practically screaming 'we're the wildcats and we're proud of it'. Outside; teenagers are running around, playing basketball, dancing, talking, playing, doing homework, skating and a whole lot of other things. Then a guy with sandy brown hair walks down from the bus. Everyone stop whatever they're doing, and makes a ring around him. They start to scream and cheer for him and they follow him with every step he took. It doesn't seem like he mind though, he's the king of the school; and he loves it.

I look around the now empty school ground; it actually is beautiful. Maybe not that beautiful dad said, but then again; he loves this place almost as much as me. Dad works here, he's the teacher no-one likes. He teaches math and science to those who's still working on understanding what the hell pi is. As much as I love my dad, I do _not _want to have a first impression that screams 'bully her' or whatever they're gonna do.

I walk through the crowded halls, full of people I have no idea who is, looking for the office. This far I have asked three people and everyone has pointed me different directions.

"I'm sorry but…" I try to ask some kid walking down the halls, but he was gone even before I got to finish the sentence.

"Fucking school, fucking students." I cursed to my self as I kept walking. I was so focused on finding the way around that I didn't notice the girl walking up next to me.

"if you weren't new, I probably would've gotten someone to nail you to this floor." She threatens with a cheery voice. I won't be surprised if she means it though. The girl is pink from her eardrop and down to her little toe. She's sparkling like some foreign sun, but she reminds me more of the pink panther. This is, when I think over it a weird combination.

"Thanks?" I can hear myself answer in an insecure voice.

"Your welcome, I'm Sharpay by the way." She stops for a moment and looks around the corridors, as if she is searching for someone special.

"Ahh, Taylor!" She yells and an afro-American girl on the other end of the corridor turns around, as well as the rest of the school. They seem to go back to normal when they see who the voice belongs to. Somehow, I believe this happens quite often.

"What?" The girl snaps when she reaches us, but when she sees me; her eyes changes from annoyed to a soft look.

"I'm Taylor McKessie; president of the student body." The girl says, and I gladly agree if someone tells me she does an amazing job at it.

"I'm Gabriella Montez; a girl?" I answer back, and the laughter Sharpay had managed to keep inside bursts out.

"You two sound like you're running for presidents or whatever." She says threw her laughter.

"Taylor, she's looking for the office; help her." Sharpay says as she walks off and in to a classroom.

"Don't worry about her. She's the schools Drama Queen, but really she's an amazing friend and a lot of fun." Taylor explains as we walk down the corridor.

"Yeah, I know the type." I answer her, and my thoughts drift of to Clarisse. I had spoken to her, Sarah and Paul yesterday. They had started to unpack everything I New York. It felt weird talking to them, knowing I will not see them anytime soon.

"You okay?" Taylor asked concerned.

"Yeah, sorry I just zoned out for a moment."

"Okay, well here we are." She said as we stopped in front of a door with the letters 'Office' on, about six meters from the doors I first went through. Taylor opened the door for me as we walked inside.

"Okay, so that woman over there. That is Ms. Darbus, she's the drama teacher and she can become quite scary." Taylor explained as we walked past an elderly _very_ colourful woman.

"That's Coach Bolton, he is the coach of the basket ball team. I think his life is a basketball. There is also a huge feud going on between Ms. Darbus and him." She says and points to a man in tracksuit with the words 'Wildcat' all over it. As we walk she keeps explaining who the teachers are, and what they do. My heart almost skips a beat when she comes to my father, which is sitting in a purple sofa on the other end of the room. Looking stressed out.

"That's Mr. Montez, he teaches the retarded people math and science. To be on the safe side, stay five meters away from him at _all _times. He's _really_ scary. I don't thin I've ever seen him smile" she explained quietly.

"Really?" I asked surprised. Dad is the person I know which smiled and jokes the most. He always has.

"Yeah, I didn't know it existed people like that before I met him. Someone tried to find his weak spot a couple of months into freshmen year. They didn't succeed though, all we know is that he is single an have been for the last ten years." She explains and doesn't notice that his face turns from scared till relieved.

"Gaby!" he says as he jumps of the couch and walks over to me.

"There you are, I thought you had been kidnapped or something." He says with a soft look in his eyes. Taylor on the other hand is standing next to them with a shocked look on her face. What is going on?

"Come down dad, I'm sixteen. I just got lost in the halls, Taylor and Sharpay helped me though." I answer him quietly; we have even caught the teachers' eyes and ears now. He _had_ a soft spot after all. Carlos turns his head onto Taylor, and she's taken aback from the look in his eyes.

"Thank you Ms. McKessie, I don't even want to know what Maria would've done to me if I had managed to lose her after only three days." He says with a joking tone, and Taylor can't do anything else than laugh at his joke. Somewhere in the distance can they hear the warning bell going off as Carlos hands Gabriella the papers she'll need for her first day.

"Now hurry up, we don't want you to be late. Bye girls, hopefully I won't have to see neither of you in my class any time soon." He says as both Taylor and I start to walk to out first class, that 'the living rainbow' is teaching, as daddy likes to call her.

As we walk out of the office, Taylor stops and look at me.

"Oh My God! I never in my wildest dreams thought I'd say this; but Mr. Montez is actually _really_ cool." She says and I start to laugh.

"So, who's Maria?" Taylor asks as we walk to our first class. The corridors are still crowded, but not even close to what it was a few minutes ago.

"My mum" I answer just as Taylor stops in front of a door. It's not white like every other door, it's painted with every colour known to mankind.

"This is it." Taylor says and looks at me.

"This is what? The door in to Santa's workshop or something?" I ask stunned.

"No, this my darling is some crazy colourful witch who's managed to escape from Narnia or something." Taylor says as she opens the door and walks in.

"And what is your excuse for being late? It's three minutes since class started." The woman asked in a theatrical way. She was wearing clothes that no one would were, and when I say no-one I mean not even babies without open eyes. She smells like some cheap homemade perfume. Her clothes has dots on it, and it wouldn't surprise me if she painted it herself.

"I was showing our new class-mate the office." Taylor answers and sits down next to Sharpay in the back of the classroom. Ms. Darbus lets it go and turns her attention to me.

"Okay, and what's your name?" she says as she scans every inch of me.

"Gabriella Montez" I answer with my head held up. It is clearly no one who expects this as I now has the whole class' attention.

"Okay class, everyone shall now ask Ms. Montez here, one question." Ms. Darbus explained and the whole class grounds in response.

"We start over here; Jason?" she says and points at some retarded guy in first row. I don't have to think much to realize he probably is in my dad's classes. As I look over the rest of the class, I see the guy with sandy brown hair and some other guy with a basketball under the table. A guy with dark skin and a cookie in his hand. A male Sarpay is sitting next to her. A girl with hat, is writing music furiously on a sheet of paper, Jason pulls me out from these thoughts as he finally asked his question.

"Why did you move here?" he says slowly and turns his attention back o the pen he had been looking at since I walked in.

"My mum is getting married again, so I came to live with my dad." The questions went on from that one, with questions like 'were did you come from?' which is California, 'favourite colour' and 'lucky number'. Then it is the guy with the basketball.

"Which click did you belong to at your last school?" this question seems to catch the whole class' ears, since everyone looks up at me, waiting for an answer.

"Eh, I was in the drama club and the decathlon team" I can hear myself answer, and everyone looks at me with surprised eyes. Then it was only one question left; Sharpay's.

"What's your parents' name?" she says, and basket guy snorts a laughter.

"Got anything to say airhead?" she asks him in a dangerous voice.

"No, I just thought you would ask something like if she's been in any musicals or school productions." He says with his head held down.

"Well, I didn't did I?" she says, her voice still dangerous.

"No…" he says, and Sharpay turns her attention back at me.

"So… were you in any school productions and what did you do?" She says with a smile, as Airheads head shoots up.

"Ehm, I were in a couple and I were the lead…" I say slowly, and when I'm done Sharpay starts to squeal and clap her hands.

"We're gonna have _so_ much fun" she says and makes space for me in the middle of her and Taylor.

----------

When the bell rings for the last time today, the corridors are almost empty before I even found my locker. The only people left were some guys who were leaving for the gym. As I walk to the main doors, I can hear them coming closer and closer. Throwing a basketball from one to another, while some desperate cheerleaders try to catch it.

"Watch out!" a voice runs through her head a moment before she cold feel a big orange ball meet the left side of her head.

"I'm sorry," Airhead or Chad, as his name really is, says before he picks up the basketball, and runs after his laughing friends.

"Some gentlemen." I mumble to myself as I start to walk through the doors again.

"Are you okay?" a voice call from not too far behind me. When I turn around, I can see a girl running up to me. In her hands is she holding some sheet with music on and a pair of books.

"Yeah, I'm"

"Good, I'm Kelsi by the way. You're Gabriella right?" she asks kindly.

"Yes." After the awkward introduction, we start to talk. I learn a lot about her, like she's an only child and lives with both her parents a couple of houses further down the street than me.

"Do you want to come in?" I ask my new friend.

"Sure, we can work on that history project. We can work in pair if we want to." Kelsi says as we walk inside the house.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review and PLEASE adopt this story.


End file.
